


Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us

by aerographer (Aerographer)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Im forgetting some characters i know it, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/aerographer
Summary: soul mateˈsōl ˌmāt/nounplural noun: soulmatesa person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.Nico's starting his senior year of high school and he's not excited for what it has in store for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's yet another soulmate au.

_August_

 

When Nico started his senior year of high school, he wasn't expecting it to start off with a boy who rode a motorcycle and wore a leather jacket, but here he was.

\---

Monday of the third week of school, a motorcycle roared into the senior parking lot and parked on the sidewalk, next to a lamp post. A tall figured swung himself off of it and walked into the school without taking his helmet off. Nico kept his eyes on this figure the whole time. The boy had just transferred to their school from a rival and whispers were already flying about how he’d been expelled or how he’d broken the hearts of the entire cheerleading team. Nico, personally, didn’t give a shit.

After dropping his little sister, Hazel, off at her first period, Nico headed to his class. He had British Literature and he despised it. Trudging in the door, Nico headed to his seat at the back of the room, next to the window. He felt like he could relate to the dead moths on the sill. No one sat near him, they didn’t want to be associated with the weird kid. But it was just his luck, the new kid strode into the room with his backpack slung over one shoulder and his helmet swinging in his free hand. He introduced himself as Will Solace. The teacher - Mr. Thompson -  greeted Will with a happy hello and told him to “take an open seat in the back by Nico-Nico, raise your hand-yeah back there.”

The teen had a head of blonde hair and eyes like a clear summer day. He had various piercings dotting his face and a tattoo peeked out from the collar of his shirt. Will gave him a once over before tossing his bag to the ground and bodily throwing himself down in the seat next to Nico. His soul mark tingled.

 _‘Great,’_ he thought. _‘Now I won't be able to do projects by myself.’_

And of course, the second that thought manifested, Mr. Thompson announced that they were going to be doing a project on the news articles they’d read on Friday. Nico sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_‘Why me?’_

Nico let his hand drop down to his desk, his skull ring making contact with the surface quite loudly. He felt dead inside.

“This is a group assignment! No less than two people per group!” Mr. Thompson’s voice called out over the excited muttering of students.

“Just fuck me up.” Nico mumbled, his hand once again made contact with his face.

Nico turned to Will just as he was turning to Nico.

“Wanna be partners?” Nico sighed.

“Yeah sure.”

When Nico was actually paying attention, Will’s voice was actually quite nice. It sounded relaxed and warm, with a repressed southern twang. Not the voice he’d expected from a punk, really.

“Do you have the papers y’all read? I’d like to know what I’m writing about before I write it.” Will’s voice broke through Nico’s thinking.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry.”

Nico turned and rifled through his backpack for a minute before finally finding the sheets he’d received three days prior and tried to flatten them against his desk. Once it was clear they weren’t going to get any straighter, he handed them to Will with a flush rising up his neck.

“Sorry they're a bit crumpled.”

“That’s fine, I can still read ‘em can’t I?” Will’s voice was heavy with amusement.

Nico spent the next twenty minutes staring out the window daydreaming about his bed and watching the clouds while Will read his boring articles about something Nico couldn’t remember.

It was kind of cloudy outside, and there were thunderheads forming in the distance. It was going to rain soon. Nico liked it when it rained. He liked the way it made the bark of the trees stand out and how everything felt pure and clean. Ironically, it was the only weather that made him less depressed. It was the only thing in general that made him less depressed.

After a little while, Will tapped on Nico’s desk and handed the papers back before leaning back in his chair and sighing through his nose.

“I have no idea what I just read.” He said, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes.

“I know the feeling.”

Nico pressed his fingertips against his thighs and thought about if he really wanted to do this project.

“I think,”  he started. “I'm just not gonna do it.”

Will made a sound of agreement before slouching back in his chair and turning a bit so he could still talk to Nico. Nico took this opportunity to really look at Will. He wore a plain white shirt under his jacket and his jeans had several holes in them at the thigh and knee. He had a nose ring, snake bites, three eyebrow piercings, and his left earlobe was pierced. Will had a strong jaw and  high cheekbones and his hair was choppy. His eyes were a clear blue that held a strange intensity but also hid many repressed anxieties. He was what Nico would call ‘beautiful.’

“See somethin’ you like?” Will's voice cut through Nico’s daydreaming like a knife.

Shit, he’d been _staring_.

Will had an eyebrow raised and he was smirking at Nico, whose entire face turned bright red. His mark burned.

“I- sorry, I was thinking.”

Will let out a huff of amusement and adjusted himself in his chair.

“Sure, let's go with that instead of ogling.”

“I- I wasn’t-”

“Right, you were ‘thinking’, sorry. S’ok, you’re not too bad yourself.”

At this point, Nico looked kind of a tomato. He hid his face in his hands and pulled his shoulders into himself. Will laughed, it was an amazing sound, and playfully shoved Nico’s shoulder.

“Hey don’t feel bad, I’m only teasin’. I don’t mean no harm.” His voice was mirthful.

Nico couldn’t believe what was happening. He _never_ acted like this around anyone except maybe Hazel. This punk had broken down Nico’s walls within an hour of their meeting. And they were in first period nonetheless. On a _Monday_. Nico was in shock.

“Hey, you alright? Didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?” Will’s mirthful tone was laced with real concern.

“M’fine.” Nico’s reply was muffled by his palms.

“Beg yur pardon?”

“I’m fine! You just caught me off guard. Hot people don't usually flirt with me. Fuck why’d I say that.” His voice cracked and Nico pulled his hands away from his cooling cheeks to sit up straight.

Will was laughing again.

“So the truth comes out, eh?”

Nico pursed his lips and ignored the grin on Will’s face. He picked up his things and shoved them in his backpack. The bell would ring any minute and he’d be free from this torment. Keeping his eyes firmly locked on the whiteboard, he tried to ignore Will’s musical laugh.

Finally, after an eternity, the bell rang. Nico was the first one out the door. Will called for him to wait, but Nico pointedly ignored him and weaved his way to his next class. He had Calculus.

Second and third period dragged on for Nico. He just wanted to go to lunch so he could see Hazel and Jason and Percy and all his other friends. So he would have a reason to not think about Will and his stupidly wonderful face. And if he was especially lucky, Will wouldn’t see their table, and he definitely wouldn’t try to talk to them, and they wouldn’t share any more classes. But of course, Nico’s life loved to ruin itself.

Third period ended and Nico pulled himself from his chair to leave. He was the last to leave the class and stared at his shoes as he walked to the cafeteria. He made it there with no problem. No surprise Wills jumped out to tease him, and neither did Leo, which was a relief. He made it to the table without a problem but as he set his things on the ground, a familiar and unwelcome voice called his name.

“Nico! Hey, Nico! Wait!”

Nico counted to three before he turned around. Will Solace was pushing his way through a throng of people with his eyes dead set on the black haired boy. Nico sighed and let his head drop. He brought his hand up to cover his eyes.

“Just _fuck_ me _up_.” He groaned.

Will jogged to a stop in front of Nico. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing a bit hard. He looked tense.

“Hey, I, uh, m’sorry about earlier, I dunno what came over me.” Wills grin was gone, replaced with a sheepish expression. He ran his hand through his hair.

Nico stared at him with squinted eyes for a moment. He took a breath.

“It’s ok.”

Will gave a sigh of relief and his shoulders relaxed. Nicos soul mark flared again against his rib cage. He absently brought his fingers up to rub at it.

“So, can I sit with you for lunch?”

Nico rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

He smiled.

"Sure, sunshine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?  
> Y'all are lucky

_September_

 

Nico’s phone vibrated on his bedside table. His alarm was going off. Hazel was yelling downstairs. Ms. O’Leary was barking. He already had a headache. He blearily opened his eyes and stared at the wall. Maybe he could just stay here for the day. But as life was oh so cruel, his father banged a hand on his door and yelled for him to get up.

“Nico if you’re not up and ready to go in 5 minutes I’m leaving without you.”

Nico knew his father wasn’t kidding. Cursing to himself, he rolled out of bed and pulled on the pants he’d worn the day before and threw on a shirt. His eyes burned. Nico hurried to the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth before pulling on his shoes and socks. He grabbed his phone and keys, ran down the stairs and grabbed an orange from the fruit bin on the table, before pulling on a jacket and hoisting his backpack over his shoulder. He made it outside with the rest of his family in time to get the front seat.

The drive to school was full of Hazel chattering about a senior she had a crush on and the radio playing music from the early 2000’s. It made him have flashbacks to the 80’s.

When his father dropped the two of them off, Will was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed near the doors. He was wearing his usual punk attire. He pushed off the wall when he saw Nico getting out of the car. He gave a lopsided grin and waved to Nico’s father before he spoke.

“Hey there, Death Boy.”

Nico glared at him before poking the taller teen in the ribs. Will yelped and jumped back a step before grinning again, this time mischievously.

“I told you not to call me that.” Nico grumbled.

Will just laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Nico stole glances at him every now and then.

They walked inside together and Hazel vanished instantly, pulled away by her friends. While they walked they chatted aimlessly about various things before settling on homework they’d had in their shared classes. The pair weaved through the crowd trying to stay together. Every time Will’s arm brushed against Nico, his soul mark flared against his ribs. He had grown accustomed to the subtle flash of heat against his skin and was glad for his dark clothes because he was sure the mark would glow through anything else. He didn’t pay much attention to it, figuring that it was hormones. Sometimes though, when Nico would touch Wills arm or shoulder he would catch a glimpse of a small flash right under Wills belly button. Whenever it happened, Will would immediately cover it with his hand. It made Nico a little suspicious but he thought it was the light playing tricks on his eyes. Maybe Will had a navel piercing. They weren’t soulmates though. There was no way he could be soul mates with someone like Will.

They made it to first period while still staying together. It went too fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

_ October _

Nico sat in his fourth period health class. He sat in the back of the room here too, as he did with most of his classes. He just wanted this period to be over so he could to fifth. He shared a total of three classes with Will and they were the only classes he enjoyed. The teacher, a bubbly woman named Mrs. Olsen, stood at the front of the room and announced that they would have a guest speaker. She went to the door and let a young asian woman step into the room. She was about 5’5” and her hair was in a thick braid across her shoulder. She introduced herself as Jessica and wrote “soul marks” on the board in neat letters. Upon seeing this, the class burst into whispers and giggles. She turned around and looked at everyone.

“How many of you are seniors?” Her voice rang out across the room.

About six or seven students raised their hands.

“How many of you seniors have found your soulmate?”

All of the hands went down.

“I bet you expected to find them by now, didn’t you? Most of the time people won’t discover their soulmates until they’re in their twenties. I’m going to tell you now to focus on school. You don’t have long left.” Her expression went from stern to soft.

“Today I will teach you how to recognize when you’ve found them.”

The class chittered excitedly. Up until now, the topic of soulmates had been kind of a mystery. Nico didn’t know whether to sleep or text. He sighed lowly and decided to just pay attention. Maybe he’d learn something.

“The first sign will be that you will feel inadvertently drawn to this person. You will want to be near them. When you’re not with them, you’re thinking about them. Your soul mark will light when you touch them, or they touch you. At first you may not notice it, because hormones can trigger this reaction as well, but you will notice it eventually. You will get warm by the sight of the person and your body will respond accordingly.”

The younger kids burst into fits of laughter.

“The longer you two are away from each other the more anxious you will become. You will be unable to focus.”

Nico absently wondered what Will was up to. He hoped he wasn’t as bored.

“These thoughts will lessen when you are in close contact with your soulmate. The finalization of the bond is crucial during this stage. If you are away from your soulmate for too long you will become sick from paranoia. I’ve seen this happen before and both parties will be in different levels of panic. From panic attacks to breakdowns, I know all the possibilities. It can happen over the course of weeks or months. To avoid this, you and your soulmate must have sex to open your senses to each other. You will learn to live without each other again."

Once again, at the mention of the ‘S’ word, the younger students started laughing. Nico stopped paying attention after that. He’d heard all he wanted to hear. Jessica went on to describe soul marks and how they worked and what happened later on. As the class wrapped up she took questions and said her farewells. Nico didn’t hear any of it. He stared out the window and thought of Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo
> 
> Ur welcome buoys and gills 38)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey nerds

_ November _

Nico had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know why, but it has started up recently. He told himself that it was because of the quarter ending soon, about the finals he’s have to take. He tried not to think of Will. It was lunch right now and he’d gotten to the table first. No one else was here yet. Slowly more people trickled into the commons and branched off to the parking lot or to the lunch line. Percy and Hazel arrived next. Nico started bouncing his leg. Jason, Leo, and Frank came to the table laughing loudly about something Leo had said. They sat down noisily and Frank sat so he was blocking the doors from Nico’s view. Anxiety curled around his heart and into his throat. How would he see Will? He stared at the table and tried to calm his breathing. He closed his eyes and shut out the rest of the room. He just needed to calm down.

“Nico, are you ok?” Jason was looking at him with his eyebrows drawn together.

At Jason's concern, Percy and Hazel also looked over at him.

“Y-yeah I’m fine. Just not feeling well.” He tried to smile at his friends but it came out as more of a grimace.

“Do you want to go to the nurse?” Hazel asked.

“No I think I’ll be ok.” He was lying through his teeth.

Nico took a deep breath and wrapped his arms tighter around his torso. He wanted to disappear. Too many people were  _ looking at him. _ Too many people were making noise. His breathing picked up again. It was too _ loud _ . There was too  _ much _ . He couldn’t  _ breathe _ . It was so cold. He wished Will was here. He would help. Nico shot up suddenly.

“Nico?” Hazel was looking at him again.

“Nurse.” His voice was tight and shaky.

Before she could respond he was briskly walking to the front office. When he got there, the office attendant took one look at him let him through. Nico was shaking so hard he could barely speak. He shuddered hard and fought back his panicked tears. The nurse let him lay down and gently patted his shoulder. Nico couldn’t hear her speak. He curled in on himself and sobbed hard. The world was spinning and he was so cold  _ so cold _ and he couldn't  _ breathe _ couldn't _ see  _ he was going to  _ die _ like this. His hands came up to cover his face. He didn’t want to die like this he wanted to see Will again he wanted to hold his hand and hug him and kiss him and Nico was so scared.  _ Will _ . Thinking of Will was what calmed his breathing and slowed his thoughts. He took his hands off his face. He’d stopped trembling. His face was wet with tears and spit. He was exhausted. He looked at the clock. He’d been there for a little over ten minutes. He sat up and looked at his hands. They weren’t shaking very badly.

Nico slowly got to his feet and stood for a moment. He thanked the nurse and walked back to the lunch room. He felt like he was dragging his feet through concrete. When he got back to the table, the rest of his friends had arrived. Excluding Will. Nico frowned. He’d been here for first, where’d he go? Hazel smiled at him and asked him if he was ok and if he wanted to go home. Nico responded accordingly. Yes he was ok and no he didn’t want to go home. He had classes to go (he wanted to see Will) and homework to get. 

The rest of the day passed without Will’s company.

\---

In a quiet house not too far from the school, a blond boy sat in his shower with a hand over his mouth as terror bubbled in his throat and choked him. The silver mark just under his belly button _ burned _ .

\---

A few days later, Will was finally back at school. He looked exhausted. Nico was torn between yelling at him or throwing himself into Will’s arms and telling him to never leave him again. He settled for just glaring. Will sat down next to Nico and gave him a tired smile.

“Sorry I was gone.” Was the only thing he said.

At the tired sadness in his voice, Nico’s anger dissipated and he cocked his head to one side.

“Are you ok?”

Will looked at him for a long moment before he responded. His shoulders sagged.

“It was the anniversary of my brothers death.”

Nico really hadn’t been expecting that. He didn’t know what to say. After a few moments he hesitantly reached out and placed his hand on Wills arm and swallowed hard.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know. You shouldn’t apologize for that.” He squeezed Will’s bicep.

Will was looking at Nico’s hand on his arm when he spoke again.

“I miss him. It’s been- it’s been five years an’ I still miss him.”

Will reached up and took Nico’s hand off his bicep only to grasp it in both of his. Nico was sure his were icy. He found himself wanting to touch Will’s face and comfort him. To hold him. Nico’s fingers twitched.

“I know the feeling. My sister and mother died in a car crash 7 years ago and I miss them every day. I know what you’re feeling.”

Will’s eyes shot up to meet Nico’s.

“I'm so sorry.”

Nico didn’t want to think about this. He closed his eyes.

“It’s ok. I’ve learned to live with it.”

He looked back to Will’s hands entwined with his. He swallowed hard. Will’s hands were warm.

When Nico looked back up at Will, he was watching him. Will’s eyes were cloudy and sad and Nico's mark glowed under his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are nice and I appreciate them


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been inactive and stuff i've been super busy with college and my bf and work

_December_

 

The air was cold. The ground and the trees were covered with a thick, pristine layer of snow. It gave Nico the perfect opportunity to wear his favorite leather jacket again, and extra layers. The season let him know that his mark was covered to the extreme. Will was dressed the same as he always was, except his normal t-shirt was exchanged for a long sleeve. He wore darker colors.

They had two half days until it was Christmas break. Six periods total until he was free. Two of Nico’s classes didn't have finals and the one for Calculus had been given out the day beforehand. Nico just wanted to go home and wallow in his misery. Winter always made his depression act up.

Today, Nico sat in Brit Lit, staring at the ceiling. His head tipped back and his eyes slid shut for six blissful seconds before the heavy thumping of Will’s boots strode in and made their way to the back.

“Hey there, Sleepin’ Beauty.” Nico heard Will drop his backpack on the ground before a concerning silence made itself known.

Nico frowned but didn't open his eyes.

“Will?”

“Yessum?” Will’s voice was right in front of Nico.

Nico opened his eyes and saw a truly breathtaking sight. Will was leaning over him, grinning broadly. His eyes gleamed happily and his hair almost brushed Nico’s face.

Nico was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to kiss him. He wanted to lean up and press their lips together he wanted to run his hands through Will’s hair and hold his face in his hands.

Will’s eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. The blue you see when you look straight up at the sky, not the smoggy edges. His piercings glinted gently in the light and his golden hair shone like the sun.

Nico inhaled. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something he’d regret, right as Mr. Thompson walked into the room and declared class had started. Will's face moved out of Nico’s line of sight but he continued to stare at the ceiling in a stunned silence. Mr. Thomson was talking but Nico didn’t hear a word of what he was saying. His head was swimming from Will being so close. Nico could still smell him. Why hadn’t he kissed him? Why hadn’t he done what his body was screaming for him to do?

Nico was out of it for the entire class period, and the one after that, and the one after that. He went home and stared at the ceiling and thought of Will and how beautiful he was. When he went to sleep that night he touched his mark through his shirt and wished that Will was laying next to him.

The next day was the last day of school. Fourth period was the first period of the day and sixth was the third. So they could have more time to do their finals. But all of Nico’s classes had had their finals earlier in the week so they were just watching movies now. Nico and Will sat together at the back wall on the floor of their last class whispering to one another. Nico was careful to not touch Will since his golden soulmark would glow like the fucking sun if it lit up now. He hoped his hormones stayed in check.

“Man, I fuckin’ love Finding Dory. Little baby Dory is just too damn cute.” Will was holding back his accent was sort of odd since he usually spoke with it around Nico.

“Yeah she is. I love her little fins. And how she gets distracted so easily.” Nico hadn’t seen Finding Dory yet but they were watching it in this class and he was really enjoying it so far.

He was so engrossed in the movie that he didn’t even notice when Will leaned into him to see the movie better. He didn’t even look at Will when he spoke into his ear. Becky had put the bucket with Marlin and Nemo down and was eating popcorn off the ground.

“Hey Neeks?” Will whispered.

“Huh?” Nico was still watching the movie.

“What’s that?”

“What’s what.”

“This?” Nico almost jumped out of his skin when Will lightly placed his finger-tip directly on Nico’s soulmark.

Nico felt his heart speed up tenfold. He looked down and sure enough, his soulmark was glowing softly though his shirts (yes, shirts), obscured slightly by Will’s finger.

“U-um, it’s nothing. Ju-just my hormones acting up.” He swatted away Will’s hand and pulled his jacket over the mark.

“That don’t look like nothin’.” Will’s accent was slipping out again and he sounded tense.

“It’s really nothing-” Nico was interrupted by the bell ringing. He shot up and hurried to his desk to get his backpack and leave. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Will pulling his backpack on. He was staring at Nico.

Once Nico had his backpack on he turned and went to leave without looking at Will but Will had different plans. He grabbed the handle on the top of Nico’s backpack, along with the hood of his jacket which caused him to jerk backwards. The rest of the kids filed out of the room around them. Will pulled Nico back to him and grabbed his wrist before pulling him out of the room behind him. Will kept a firm grip on Nico’s wrist as he dragged him along, out the back doors of the school. There was a utility shed behind the baseball fields, which was out of the view of the schools cameras, and when Nico realized this was were Will was taking him, he started to struggle.

“Will, let go of me.” Nico’s voice was shaking a little bit.

Will was silent. Nico could feel his mark burning against his ribs. This was really bad. Really, really bad. Will couldn’t find out that Nico liked him. He couldn’t.

When they got to the shed, Will pulled him behind it, pulled Nico’s backpack off, then his own, and grabbed Nico’s other wrist in his hand, he pulled them above Nico’s head and held them with one hand before looking Nico right in the eye and sticking his hand straight up Nico’s shirt. Nico squirmed. When Will’s fingers brushed Nico’s mark he gasped and automatically pushed his chest into Will’s hand before his head thudded against the shed with a dull thump. Nico barely contained a whine when Will withdrew his hand, but got a very cold shock when Will pulled up his shirt so he could look at the bright golden sun against Nico’s rib cage. Will stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. Nico was shaking from embarrassment and from the cold and he was too shocked to speak so he suffered in silence.

“God, Nico why didn’t ya’ tell me,” Will’s voice was low. “I’ve been sufferin’ for months thinkin’ I was crazy and that I had some stupid crush, but now,” He pressed his thumb directly into the center of Nico’s mark which caused Nico to gasp and his eyes to press closed. “Now I know.” Will dropped his hand and Nico’s shirt fell down, still rucked up under his jacket. Nico opened his eyes and looked at Will with disbelief. Where the fuck had _this_ come from? Will looked down at himself and pulled his shirt up, revealing a silver skull beside his belly button, about the size of his hand from wrist to fingertip, which was glowing like the moon.

Nico was speechless. His lips parted and his eyes darted from the mark to Will’s face. Will had a look on his face akin to disbelief, happiness, and lust. His hand was still clasped around Nico’s wrists and Nico pulled lightly until Will released him. Nico swallowed hard.

“I-I was afraid. I thought you weren’t into me and that my body was just being weird. I thought I was just stressed. I didn’t think someone like you would like me back.” Nico’s voice was soft.

Will’s eyes shot up.

“Why wouldn’t I like ya’ back? Nico I’ve been droppin’ hints left ‘nd right since we met.”

Nico shuffled his feet in the snow and stared at his toes.

“I dunno.”

“Well, darlin’ you won’t have ta’ worry now. I ain’t leavin’ yur side from here on out.”

Will put his hands on Nico’s face and looked at him with his blue, beautiful eyes.

And kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I almost turned this into a sex scene

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come boiz and girlz


End file.
